The invention relates to coolable annular supports for internally cooled piston rings, comprising an annular body embodied as a circular ring, and a cooling channel plate, whereby the cooling channel plate is a part of the cooling channel, and to methods for the production thereof.
DE 40 40 611 C2 (jet piston cooling) and DE 44 38 703 A1 (light metal or aluminum piston with cooling channel for internal combustion engines) describe a piston cooling according to which a hollow space as a cooling chamber is disposed in the body of the piston. An additional element is not required, although therewith a not simple and economical realization of a hollow space in the body of the piston results.
DE 41 31 275 C2 (built-up liquid-cooled piston) describes a coolable piston that is comprised and assembled of a plurality of parts. The parts have recesses that form cooling channels and are interconnected via connection elements, such as screw connections. The production of the pistons requires assembly, and due to the use of positive connections, higher expenses are required for the sealing of the cooling channels. In DE 42 08 037 A1 (multi-part, cooled piston for internal combustion engines) the cooling channel is formed by a groove in the piston body that is closed off by a two-part cup spring. The sealing tightness is supposed to be ensured by the cup spring, which again requires increased structural expenses.
In DE 197 01 085 A1 (method and arrangement for the production of an annular support piston), a cooling channel is formed behind an annular support. For this purpose, a core for the formation of the cooling channel is introduced into the mold, and the channel is closed off toward the outside by the introduction of the annular support. Again, increased expenses are necessary for sealing the cooling channel.
Finally, in DE 199 33 036 A1 (cooling channel piston for an internal combustion engine), a cooling channel is formed from an annular support component having two grooves, and the piston itself. The annular support component must again be connected with the piston in a tight or sealed manner so that no coolant can pass into the combustion chamber.
The invention is based on the problem of economically and conveniently producing, with high quality, sealed, coolable annular supports for internally cooled piston rings.